A lost cause
by CrazySpaz
Summary: He recieved a patient he'd never expect. She expected him to give up. What happens when these two meet? Familiar faces, and broken pieces. Will these two fix the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**CrazySpaz**: Okay, so this is actually my FIRST Teen Titans Fic, and I really liked the way I "laid" it out. If I get a lot of responses from this fic, then I'll continue on, but then if I don't, then I guess this fic is just _A Lost Cause_ too.

**Enjoi**, because I spent more time on this, instead of my homework. Sad, really. Well... geography really isn't my thing, but... then again a lot things aren't.

**Currently Listening to**: Panic! At the Disco- Lying is the most fun without a girl taking her clothes off

**Warning**: Tired eyes. Unexperienced writer. Procrastinating High Schooler. A lot of Dialogue...

Yes, I know you creators want to sue me, for using two characters... but ya got nothing on ME. What mama don't know won't hurt her right? heh...

* * *

She sat on the chair, swirling around, laughing to herself as she spun faster and faster every time she completed a circle. 

"So, what seems to be the problem," a man in a white coat asks, as he sits down in front of her.

"What if I told you that I wasn't ready…" she trailed off, now chuckling to herself.

The man pulls out his clipboard, and sets it on top of the table.

"What are you not ready for?" He quirks his eyebrow as he looks at her.

"This, that, you, _me_," was all that she responded with.

The man sighs at her response and tries again to get a different answer.

"What are _you _not ready for?"

"Simply what I just told you, five seconds ago… do you need me to repeat it again? Because I gladly _won't_." She continues to spin, a bit slow, but nonetheless the same laugh came out of her as she spun.

The man rubs his temples, and sighs irritably as he watched her continue to spin.

"Okay, let's start with something a bit simpler… like what's your name?"

She snorts at the question, "I think you know; a bit too late for introductions aren't we?"

He ignores her rhetorical question, and continues the conversation, "Well, my name is Richard Grayson, but you can just call me Dick."

She snorts once again, "Well thank you for clearing that with me _Dick_, after all _I _couldn't have figured that one out after the woman left without saying _goodbye Dick_, before she walked out the door. Its all clear now; thank you so much. Oh and by the way, it's Raven Roth, for those who can't seem to read, or listen for that matter."

"Are you always this hostile?"

"Are you always this unintelligent?"

His jaw clenches at the last remark, and looks up at her to see her still spinning.

"If I may ask, what do you find so amusing in spinning around a chair continuously?"

She stops and grins at him, "If I may answer, what's not so amusing about _this_?"

"You're just spinning in a chair; with the same speed every turn… doesn't it get a bit dull?"

"That's not what I answered to… think a little, Richard."

He looks at her confused, "What?"

"And here I thought you were the one with the questions… guess not." She grins and continues to spin, with the same speed every turn.

"But… that's just cra-."

"Crazy? Why yes, that's what I am… isn't it? That's why I'm here."

"You don't make sense at all. My question doesn't match your answer."

"No one ever said it had to, and a lot of things don't make sense, Richard."

His body tingled as she spoke his name.

"Why are you here?"

"Because I'm a lost cause… they don't know how to handle me; they never will and neither will you."

A knock is heard, "Dr. Grayson, time is up… it is time for Ms. Roth to take her pills."

"Oh, umm… okay, I guess our time is up."

She restrains from rolling her eyes, "No, really? I thought our time just started." She gets up and leaves.

The door closes, while Dick looks at the path she paved. He replays the conversation they had, the tone of her voice, her grin, they way she spun, the way her hair flew, the way she laughed. It wasn't crazy at all. The way she talked…

_She's aware of what she is, and why she's here, but why is she… so familiar? Why does she seem so… it's like she's a vague memory. I've met her before, but where?_

Richard Grayson gets up from his seat and follows the path she paved as she walked out the room, before he closes the door he looks back at the sit she sat in those few moments ago; his eyes widened as he watch the chair still spinning, only a bit weaker. He closes the door and walks out calmly.

_She must have left the chair spinning after she left, as a quick amusement_, Richard reassured himself, as he walked down the incredibly white hallway. _Yeah… she probably did…_

___

* * *

_

_**CrazySpaz**: _So I watched Initial D on Saturday... the actual movie and damn... did I get into it. I mean WOW, that girl is a hooker. Who would've thunk huh? I pretty much rolled my eyes to the tacky "romantic" scenes, but DAMN... girl if you call that bathing suit skimpy, then I wonder what you call your regular outfit... skanky? Because... it was just shorts swimsuit bottom, with a umm... like tube looking top. That ain't skimpy... I really wonder what you call a bra and underwear... nude? Haha, god... i- Oh... yeah...

Reviews are nice... I know you want to. Just do it. Follow the Nike commerical.


	2. Chapter 2

**CrazySpaz**: I felt the need to write a new chapter. Its pretty pointless, but you see... I don't have everything plotted out to the color of their eyes... size of their feet... ect. ect.

Advice: **Enjoi**.

**Currently listening to**: The Early November- Make it Happen.

**Warning**: Unexperienced, unintelligent, tired and overrelmed.

FOB in the hizouse.

NOW serving during BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER ARE: Sleeping Pills.

Have fun. It's short.

YES, you creators go sue my fourteen year old ass for my lame attempt at plagerism.

* * *

It's the same spot, the same time, but a different day. The silence lasts for awhile, both unspoken. They'll never know. 

Richard Grayson leans back in his chair, baffled at the young woman- ever since their first appointment.

He shakes his head.

_I make it seem like it was a date._

She stares off into space; bored.

On days like these it's usually slow; sometimes they'll talk, sometimes they won't. It all depends on the days of the week. The things they _drink_, the things they _eat_- just normally the things they did on a daily basis, but these two were no where near normal.

"So…" Dick trails off.

"What," her voice raspy.

"Recall any… memories?"

"Sometimes," Raven's voice remains raspy.

"Can you tell me one?"

"No."

"Why not," his clipboard drops with a _clink_; it was pretty useless.

"Because…"

Dick irritated at this point, manages to hold his tongue.

_Go for starters._

"So… how's the weather?" _He tried, he really did. _

"If you haven't noticed who I AM, then let me remind you that I haven't been out of this place for months it seems. I'm a patient DICK; do you think they let me out? Do you think they care about it? They're all just foolish people who yearn for money. They don't care, they never did. They'll never fix me… they'll never understand."

_You foolish boy._


End file.
